


A Chance Reunion

by secondhand-flannel (Star_seeker)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Strong Influence on Children, Ficlet, Gen, No Betas We Die Like Side Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_seeker/pseuds/secondhand-flannel
Summary: Dean runs to the local supermarket on a quick errand.  By coincidence he runs into an old acquaintance, and learns a lot of information in a very short span of time.
Relationships: Lucas Barr & Dean Winchester, background Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Chance Reunion

Dean scanned the store shelves for the fifth time, hoping he’d missed something the last four rounds. He didn’t remember what kind of tea Cas had asked for, but he _did_ remember it had a badass-looking wizard on the box. It had to be here somewhere.

The grocery store was mostly empty, the footsteps behind him should have been more noticeable. Still, Dean was taken by surprise at the voice a few feet away.

“’Scuse me.”

Dean turned around, trying to laugh off the jolt that had run down his spine, trying to look relaxed. “Oh! Sorry, you looking for somethin’?”

Standing there was a tall, broad-shouldered young man, auburn hair braided back from his freckled face. A shopping basket hung loosely from his left hand, and his right held an earbud away from his ear. A pair of sunglasses hung from the collar of a worn Zepplin tee. “Er, no, sorry. I just – Your first name wouldn’t happen to be _Dean,_ would it?”

Dean froze for a moment, then tried a weak chuckle. “Well, uh. That depends on who’s askin’, I guess.”

The young man laughed and held out his hand. “You wouldn’t recognize me, right. I talk a lot more these days, for one. My name’s Lucas. Lucas Barr.”

Dean blinked, and felt his expression of shock spread into a warm smile as he stepped forward and gripped Lucas by the forearm. “Well I’ll be damned! Lucas. It’s been ages.”

“’Bout fifteen years, yeah.” His smile broadened. “I'm glad you remember me."

Dean snorted. "I'm glad _you_ remember _me._ Fancy runnin’ into you here. How’ve you been? How's your mom?”

Lucas shrugged. "Been doing well enough, I guess. I'm in college now, art school. Me and some pals are on a road trip for the break. Mom's good too; we moved awhile after you left, and we resettled out west. You?"

Dean’s brow furrowed as he mentally flipped through the past decade and a half. “I, uh. I guess—” He ran his left hand through his hair, and smiled as his wedding band caught the light. “I guess... I’m doing better than I’ve ever been."

Lucas chuckled, and then his face softened. “That’s real good to hear. With the way those books ended, I was worried about you. I’m glad you’re alright.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “You didn’t.”

“The dude who saved me and my mom gets a book series written about him and you don’t think I’m gonna read it?” Lucas shook his head. “Man. I’ll be sure to tell the others you’re okay.” He eyed Dean’s shopping basket – the bottle of wine and the rom-com two-pack he’d snagged on a whim clearly visible. “Hm. Scratch that, I’ll tell them you _and_ _Cas_ are doing just fine.”

Dean’s mind was spinning. “…Others? Tell who -- What?”

Lucas turned, holding up his phone. “The folks you three have saved. We’ve got a Discord server, try to keep up with the sightings. Help out with the hunter community when we can too.” He popped the loose earbud back in. “I gotta go. I was just supposed to grab snacks; Maria’s gonna freak out if I’m gone too long. But it was good to see you. Here--” He pulled a notepad out of his pocket and jotted something down, passing it to Dean. “My email and Discord info. Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

Dean was left staring at the note for a long moment after Lucas had left. “That. That is a lot of information to process all at once.” He blinked, bringing the note into focus, then sighed and shoved it in his pocket. “...The hell is a Discord?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched _Dead in the Water_ and I had emotions, okay?
> 
> I'm binging the whole series because I'm tired of only being tangentially in this fandom -- I never got far in the series, but I hope this fic fits well enough. <3


End file.
